One more night
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Son débiles y frágiles, se necesitan mutuamente pero vivirían mejor sin que el otro los arrojase a ese abismo autodestructivo que se han creado para castigarse por ser ellos mismos.


Los personajes de este oneshoot no me pertenecen.

n/a: historia desarrollada tras escuchar One more night de Maroon , es triste y algo extraña. Agradezco sus comentarios, tanto si les gusta como sí no háganmelo saber.

One more night

La vida nunca ha sido sencilla para ninguno de los dos. Ambos han tenido que esconderse bajo una máscara de perra cruel, vengativa y rencorosa, para que nadie les hiciese daño.

Para muchos ellos son tan solo eso, una cara bonita, un cuerpo casi perfecto y todos esas negativas cualidades que tan fácil muestran. Pero son mucho más de lo que el ojo es capaz de ver. Bajo esas máscaras se esconden dos personas sensibles, frágiles, dulces, alegres ...la lista de cualidades es demasiado grande para nombrarlas todas.

Es difícil describir lo mucho que se parecen, pero si alguien, alguna vez lo intentaría. Deduciría que son la misma cara de una moneda, pese a que no han vivido lo mismo.

Santana se negó a ver quien era hasta que se dio de bruces con la realidad y aún así procuró ocultarlo a toda costa. Como sí ser así fuese algo malo, pero para ella decir en voz alta "soy lesbiana" no fue tan malo. Sus padres y sus amigos la apoyaron, aunque hubo alguien que tomó la decisión de no hacerlo. Su abuela, la persona que ella más quería la repudió y eso la atormenta cada día, sin embargo fue su decisión y no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar a que lo acepte o admitir que quizás la ha perdido para siempre.

Sebastian por el contrario no fue siempre así, Hubo una época en la que se mostraba tal cual era y cuando se percató de que el no era como sus padres querían que fuese, simplemente lo dijo. Él esperaba que lo apoyasen, quizás les llegase algún tiempo, pero finalmente lo tendrían que entender. No fue así, sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, llegaron a decir que estaba enfermo. Lo llevaron a todo aquel médico, psicólogo, cura y demás persona que creía que podía "curarlo" y cuando nada de aquello funcionó, simplemente lo abandonaron en el internado más alejado de ellos que encontraron, eso si con una tarjeta sin límite. Como sí el dinero pudiese cambiar el hecho de que sus padres ya no lo querían, no lo querían por no ser lo que ellos querían que fuese.

Ambos sabían que era perder a alguien, se entendían de una forma casi irracional, a veces incluso terminaban las frases del otro. Era demasiada rara su relación actual, más teniendo en cuenta que hace unos años se odiaban de una forma devastadora. Pero ya no tenían 16 años, si no 24 y ya no estaban en Lima, aunque tampoco en NY donde actualmente residían los dos, de hecho ni siquiera estaban en Estados Unidos. Desde que se habían reencontrado tras un mes sin verse, Vancouver,Canadá se había vuelto su refugio. Un lugar donde nadie los reconocía, no eran Santana López y Sebastian Smythe jóvenes estrellas de televisión. Eran simplemente Sebastian y Santana en su versión más cobarde.

Sebastian está esperando en el Starbucks de la calle W Pender, pese a que ya se ha disuelto el azúcar de su capuchino, él sigue removiéndolo nerviosamente.

Recuérdame que te llame, cuando necesité nata montada- dice Santana a modo de saludo.

Sebastian alza la vista y se encuentra a la hermosa latina sonriendo frente a él. Lleva una camisa blanca, una falda negra ajustada que empieza a la altura de la cintura y termina un par de centímetros sobre la rodilla, sobre el sobrio conjunto, una gabardina beige larga, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y el bolso a juego con la falda.

Santana se sienta junto a él y le mira pero no dice nada, sus ojos marrones casi negros hablan por ella, por eso él los evita. Conoce la pregunta que ronda los orbes de su compañera- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? - pero Sebastian, desconoce la causa de esa estúpida manía de autodestruirse y arrastrarla a ella al mismo abismo.

Tras unos minutos donde un incómodo silencio reina el ambiente, Sebastian intenta romper el hielo.

Te ves bien- dice suavemente, como acariciando cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Podría decir lo mismo, pero la verdad es que no luces bien- dice ella mirándole fijamente- ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lugar a charlar?.

Sus palabras le hacen creer que se preocupa por él y en realidad así es, de lo contrario no habría aplazado la entrevista con Ellen Degeneres y mucho menos habría cogido un avión hasta Vancouver por ver al francés.

Me alegro de verte- dijo él tras darle un suave y casto beso en los labios.

Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Ninguno mentía, realmente se alegraban de ver al otro. Lo necesitaban, esas reuniones eran como una droga para ambos. No tenía sentido para ninguno, pero no podían vivir sin el otro, eran adictos a esas noches donde su cerebro se desconectaba y sólo sentían el cuerpo del otro.

Recorren lentamente tomados de la mano y en absoluto silencio los 600 metros entre el 700 de W Pender y el hotel Vancouver Marriott Pinnacle Downtown en en 1128 de West Hastings.

Atraviesan el vestíbulo y sin mediar palabra con nadie, se suben al ascensor. Ya saben que están perdidos, que esta noche no será diferente de las otras y se sienten mal por ello, pero no pueden hacer nada, en ese preciso instante ambos son demasiado débiles para impedirlo.

El primero en caer es Sebastian, que acorrala a Santana en una esquina y la besa con desesperación. La latina pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del francés y profundiza el beso, también ella se ha rendido.

Una hora y media después, los jadeos y el calor desaparecen dejando en su lugar un silencio doloroso y un frío que congela el alma.

Santana se gira y le mira con tristeza. Otra vez frente a ella está el Sebastian frágil y dulce que sólo ella conoce. Alarga los brazos y como siempre, él se aferra al pecho de Santana, intenta no llorar y romperse delante de ella como la última vez.

Seb todo va a estar bien- repite Santana una y otra vez, dejando fugaces besos en la frente del chico que tiene entre sus brazos y sin dejar de estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Está peor que la última vez y ella sabe el motivo.

Su último encuentro había sido especialmente revelador. Sebastian había recogido un premio como mejor actor revelación el día anterior. Ella había acudido a su casa para celebrarlo, pero cuando llegó se lo encontró en el sofá, llorando a moco tendido y con una nota en la mano. No era la primera vez que veía esas notas, otras 10 adornaban la nevera y todas decían lo mismo, que se alegraban por él y que esperaban que se curase.

Tras calmarse, Sebastian se disculpa con ella y ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

La primera en despertarse es Santana, recoge sus cosas y cuando está acabando de vestirse, suenan aquellas palabras que la desarman.

Por favor, esta noche quédate.

Ella lo hace, aunque sabe que no van a hablar, que ni siquiera van a dormir y que mañana se odiará a sí misma por ser tan débil de no oponerse a aquella incoherencia, pero sobre todo se odiará por no poder salvarle.

Él mientras, se culpa por no poder alejarla de él y salvarla de sí mismo, la necesita, pero sabe que mañana se despertará sólo y prometiendose a sí mismo que jamás la arrastrará a su infierno otra vez, aún sabiendo que no podrá cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
